The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal, a power adapter, and an upgrade method thereof.
Nowadays, in order to meet fast charging requirements, power adapters of some mobile terminal (such as a cell phone) manufacturers are designed to be intelligent power adapters. Take the quick charging technology of OPPO Mobile Communications Co., Ltd. for example, a main control module of the power adapter is a microcontroller unit (MCU). Under control of the MCU, the OPPO power adapter can adjust its own operation mode according to a current state.
As is known to all, the MCU is programmable. That is, the MCU is able to achieve different functions via upgrading firmware thereof, and only those MCUs with newly upgraded firmware can implement new functions. Hence, in order to improve performance of the MCU, upgrade information for upgrading firmware of the MCU needs to be timely and conveniently downloaded to the power adapter.
Currently, upgrading firmware of the adapter is performed on a production line. If the upgrade information downloaded is found to have a bug after the power adapter is sold, the adapter needs to be re-upgraded. Or, if a new function is needed to add to improve performance of the power adapters, then the power adapters that have been sold need to be recalled by the manufacturer which wastes time and manpower. Therefore, these problems need to be solved.